Something Fishy
Something Fishy is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Arthur is upset when Thomas gets the job of running the fishing route, and Thomas isn't too pleased either. But when Thomas has an accident involving faulty points and a pier, it looks like Arthur may get his wish after all. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * The Fishing Village * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Sheds * The Cement Works (mentioned) Trivia * The line "He's fallen in the water!" is a quote often used in the radio comedy "The Goon Show". * In the UK version, when Thomas hurries along with the fish, he has Gordon's crash theme from the sixth season, it then quickly changes to the accident theme. * The audience wouldn't know who Murdoch and Spencer are, since they weren't introduced until Peace and Quiet and Gordon and Spencer respectively. Goofs * Michael Brandon mistakenly uses the term "troublesome trucks" when Thomas falls off the pier. * At the beginning and end of the episode, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound; when Arthur sees Thomas in the tidal pool, he has Spencer's whistle sound. * At the beginning of the episode, Henry is next to Arthur in the sheds, but in the close-up of Arthur, Gordon's tender is next to him. * When Thomas arrives at the fishing village, there are dirty vans at both ends of his train, but when he goes over the bridge, both vans are at the front of the train. When Arthur takes them away one of the vans is in the middle. * Thomas falls into the tidal pool head-first but lands back-first. * When the vans say "He's fallen in the water!" two vans disappear and the one looking at the camera gains a face. Then, when Arthur takes the trucks away, there are four vans again. * When Arthur arrives at Brendam, his brakevan is a lighter shade of grey. * When Thomas falls off the pier, you can tell the film was cut as the background moves slightly. * When Arthur passes through the Fishing Village for the first time, a camera shadow is seen. * The breakdown train is refered to as "the breakdown van". * The narrator says Arthur was disappointed that he couldn't work on the new line, but he has a broad smile on his face. * At the end of the episode, Arthur is missing his left eyebrow. * In real life, Thomas would have received more damage when he landed in the rocky tidal pool. * Nothing is said about Thomas' crew after his accident. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he's at Tidmouth Sheds. * The narration is out of sync until the scene of Thomas at the fishing village on the Nick Jr airings. * Why was Thomas given the fishing route to run when he already has his own branch line? Gallery File:SomethingFishydeletedscene.jpg File:SomethingFishy1.jpg File:SomethingFishy2.jpg File:SomethingFishy3.jpg|Arthur File:SomethingFishy4.jpg File:SomethingFishy5.jpg|Arthur chuffs through Maithwaite File:SomethingFishy6.jpg File:SomethingFishy7.jpg|Arthur, Emily, and Murdoch File:SomethingFishy8.jpg File:SomethingFishy9.jpg File:SomethingFishy11.jpg File:SomethingFishy12.jpg File:SomethingFishy13.png File:SomethingFishy14.JPG|Sir Topham Hatt File:SomethingFishy15.jpg File:SomethingFishy16.jpg File:SomethingFishy17.jpg File:SomethingFishy18.jpg Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes